No One LilyJames OneShot
by SimplyVira
Summary: James invites Lily over for Christmas Eve, he pops the question, but Lily contemplates on it.


Collection of Fluff Stories for:

James/Lily

Ron/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

No One

It was a cold Christmas Eve, so the fire in James' flat was brewing. The walls were thin, and there were holes around the windows and doors, making it ten times colder in the one bedroom flat.

"Engorgio," James muttered at the fire, and the fire magically went from a small kindling to a roaring, cheerful fire full of reds and oranges. He sat by the fire, in the floor, waiting for Lily. He hated to think of his girlfriend having to walk out in the intense, almost tundra-like cold alone on Christmas Eve, not with her own family. Even though she would probably look adorable with rosy red cheeks and nose. Laughing quietly at the vision, a light knock sounded at the door. James looked up from is memoir, and smiled.

Lily.

He stood up, smoothed out his shirt, and walked as calmly as he could to the door. He opened the door, its handle cold, to reveal a very red Lily, just as James imagined her.

He stood looking at her for a minute until she said, "Are you going to let me in, or let me freeze to death?"

Shaking his head lightly, not meaning no, but to clear his head, James let her in. Lily took of her hat, and shook the snow out of her red hair. When she did, James thought it would make the perfect scene for a moving wizarding picture.

"Good Lord, it's cold out there," Lily muttered, placing her snow-soaked jacket, hat, and boots by the fire.

"Exactly my thoughts," James commented as he and Lily made their way to the kitchen.

"Did you bring them?" James asked, and Lily nodded.

"They may be a little soaked, but they'll do," Lily said, and walked back into the living area and pulled out a few brown packages, each one labeled _Honeydukes Hot Cocoa with Marshmallow Spiders _in brown, curly writing from her soaked jacket pocket. In their seventh year of Hogwarts, this was their favorite winter drink. They often got the House Elves to make it if they were to lazy a mood to make it themselves.

This was often when James didn't want to leave his cozy place on the couch. When Lily brought the half-soaked packages back to James, who already had two coffee mugs set out for them, laughed.

"These are going to taste a bit different," James laughed, making Lily roll her eyes.

"You try trudging in the snow for half a block in a snow storm," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"How about you do it again, and then tell me about it?" James retorted, trying to get a laugh out of her. Lily stared at him, glowering a bit, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think I can tell you it was like walking through a giant freezer with ice cubes inside your pants," she laughed, making James laugh once more.

"I really don't want to experience that," James chuckled, getting a small quart pot from one of the cabinets, lighting the stove, and setting the pot on the right bottom burner. After going out with Lily for so long, he had gotten a knack for using Muggle things. Lily handed him one of the cocoa packets, still a little wet, but usable, and placed her head on his shoulder, occasionally pointing out a few things to make sure the cocoa wasn't to sweet or sour.

After a few minutes of talking and laughing, their cocoa was ready. James carefully (with a little flirty, unneeded helpfulness from Lily) poured the dark brown liquid into each of heir mugs.

They were each about to take a sip, when Lily stopped James with a, "What about the spiders? I love those things."

James took the mug from his mouth, pleasing Lily by tearing open the other end of the packages, which each held one marshmallow spider. They were about a centimeter high with little chocolate eyes and legs, which were thick enough to support them on the edge of a mug. Lily took her from James' palm, and gently set it over her cup. When she did, the chocolate legs sprang from inside it, and placed themselves carefully on the edge of the mug. James watched as Lily put the tip of her finger in the top of the sweet spiders top, and pressed down, making it fall into the cup, quickly dissolving into the liquid.

The couple then headed to the living area again, and sat down by the fire. Their mugs were warm, but the cocoa as even hotter. James figured this out when Lily shouted,"Ouch! It burned me!" as she took a sip.

Lily massaged her sore tongue until James said, "I can help with that."

Lily set her mug down, and gave into James as they started to snog like they were back in seventh year when an unsuspecting Remus or Sirius walked in on them, then ran out of the common room, gagging. They were so into it, not realizing the fire in front of them burning out.

James pulled apart for a brief moment, staring intently into his companions deep green eyes, and then breathing, "Marry me."

Lily looked at James with as much intensity, not answering for a few moments before James started to talk again.

"You…don't…want-"James started, but Lily had cut him off.

"No…No, James…I love you. But...We're only nineteen...We're too young…and you know these are dark times…It's not the right time for marriage," She whispered.

"Exactly! Didn't you think…that the end is near? And this is probably the last time, last second you see me? I…I can die…or…" James stammered.

Lily grabbed James in a hug before he could go on. She didn't want to picture him dead. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. They were meant to die at a right old age, not as young as this.

"I did…of course I did…and…of course I'll marry you." She said, tears threatening to spill, "I'm sorry for saying this."

"Lily…please…don't worry about it so much. Everything will be all right. We'll have a happy family…nice little children…And no one…do you hear me? _No one _can take it away from us."


End file.
